


himegimi

by fivour



Series: himegimi [reiran] [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cats, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Out of Character, extremely heavily hinted that ranmaru has the Big Gay, i only tagged it w the ship bc it's like, i swear. i write better than this, i think so, ok only one sadly but c a t, oof, tooth rooting to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: a little fur ball leads to some much needed bondingtl;dr: wow, they're gay !





	himegimi

A stray, calico cat had wondered into his apartment some months ago. Rather than chasing it out, Ranmaru let it stay, propping a low window open so it could come and go as it pleased. He set down bowls for water and food; got a pet bed, so it wouldn't constantly get hair on his furniture; kitty-proofed a couple things, just so it wouldn't get hurt. His place was its home away from wherever-it-came-from, and the little calico showed up a few times every day. After a while, he'd figured out it was a girl.

How he happened to get so attached, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was how nice it felt having something to take care of, to watch over for a little while, or maybe it was just because the man was a sucker for cats. Either way, Ranmaru found himself considering _keeping_  her. He knew he probably shouldn't, what with his career being one that kept him away from home often, but he couldn't help it. He'd began worrying for her, when she didn't show up for a while, checking her out when she came back. It was instinctual. Ranmaru had a natural urge to make sure it was alright.

Reiji was one of the few people who knew the cat even came there, mostly because the man snooped too much. At least, that's what Ranmaru told himself, to have something to complain about to him - in reality, he was just one the few people who actually dropped by the bassist's place enough to notice. He'd went to grab a beer from the fridge while they were watching a movie, noticing the bowls sitting on the floor. " _Gimi_ *" was written on one, in what looked like Ranmaru's neatest writing, ever. It looked like something had ate out of it a little, and Reiji found himself smiling as he walked back into the room.

"Ra~an!" he sing-songed, waving his beer at him a little. Ranmaru prayed he didn't drop the damn thing. "How come you didn't tell _me_ you have a pet?"

"..what are you talking about?" he asked. It wasn't exactly that he didn't want anyone to know - but it was preferable.

"Don't try that- I saw the food in the kitc-"

"There's always food in kitchens, dumbass," Ranmaru cut him off, and Reiji made a comical noise of annoyance.

"Geez, I can't get anywhere with you," he complained, flopping down on the couch next to him. A couple minutes of dreadful silence passed before he spoke again, asking, "Can I know who Gimi is then, if it's _not_  an animal?"

"She's a stray, alright? Needed a place to stay so I let 'er come by here," he answered.

He sunk further into the couch as Reiji gasped, unloading what seemed like thousands of questions at once. _'Where was she?' 'Was it a cat?' 'A dog?' 'What color was she?' 'Why name her Gimi?'_ and the like. Ranmaru watched the television for a while, attempting to drown the other's voice out, but he felt the couch shifting under a small weight and a familiar warmth against his arm. And an, unfortunately, familiar yelp.

"Wahh! Is this her?" Reiji asked, poking Ranmaru's cheek. He knew the other hadn't been listening to him, but now he really wanted him to.

"Yes," his tone didn't match the softening look on his face, as he rubbed Gimi behind her ears. "Be quieter.. you'll scare her off."

Reiji nodded, wiggling his fingers in front of the cat's face to get her attention. When she began to headbutt at his hand, he pet her, smiling. Her multicolored fur was nice and soft, especially for a stray, but he didn't question what Ranmaru had told him. After a while, he'd eventually shifted to the point of laying on his stomach, legs dangling off the armrest, face to face with the purrball.

Ranmaru tried not to stare too much at the two, but he couldn't help himself. Two of his favorite things - though he'd never admit the one - were cats and Reiji; and putting them together was certainly something adorable. He reached over to scratch behind Gimi's ears gently, shifting to the same position Reiji was in. It seemed like a long time that the two stayed that way, neither really paying attention to much but the cat between them.

"Y'know RanRan, it's really kind of you to just.. take a cat in like this," Reiji said softly, still focusing on Gimi.

"Who said I wasn't kind?"

"That's not what I meant.." the older man whined, and Ranmaru snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, well.. it's nice to have a little companionship," he admitted, adding onto it before the other could butt in. " _Animal_ companionship."

Reiji chuckled, finally moving his gaze to Ranmaru. The eye contact made the bassist a little nervous, but he didn't break it, didn't say anything. Something about laying there with the other, the soft purring of Gimi in between them, the movie in the background... it all felt so domestic, and Ranmaru couldn't say he didn't like the feeling. After a while, the calico moved, pawing gently at Reiji's hair to get his attention again. The moment was over, and he smiled, rubbing the cat's stomach as she turned on her back and pawed at his face more.

"She likes tummy rubs," Ranmaru commented, smiling.

"Mm.. tummy rubs? Since when have you said 'tummy'?" Reiji giggled again, looking up at him. "I think you're going soft."

"Shut up," he mumbled. "Gimi likes baby talk."

He didn't question it further, but his smile grew. Ranmaru _was_ going soft, and all three of them knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> * "gimi," the cat's name, comes from "himegimi," one of the ways i found to say 'princess' in japanese. i didn't wanna use princess, or some big long name the poor old cat wouldn't understand, so i shortened it.
> 
> originally this was gonna be sad but i never got motivation to actually write the sad part so here's tooth rotting almost-together reiran ft a kitty that'll probably just stay a oneshot


End file.
